clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Kwiksilver
Marcus Kwiksilver, also known as Kwiksilver the First and Marcus the Warrior, was an ancient High Penguin Warrior and a famous military tactics man that lived in the mid High Penguin Confederacy, about 1011 AD. He showed great determination and bravery in battle. Kwiksilver the First also met his descendant, James Kwiksilver, while battling the dark wraith Nightmare for the first time. This was the result of a time-space paradox and could not be averted. Background Childhood and Early Military Career Marcus was hatched at the very beginning of the Confederacy, and from the start he showed great chivalry and natural leadership qualities. When in school, he was always able to quiet the class down when the teacher couldn't. Marcus, after showing great Warrior qualities, was trained in Ard Mhacha. He passed training with top marks and was instantly inducted into the Confederacy's infantry. Marcus was very successful at creating military strategies and he became a general in no time. His mentor was Finwe, and they shared a close bond, somewhat like father and son. Although Marcus was never destined to be an Amulet keeper, he showed the qualities needed to become one. Marcus was a military penguin, and when a new threat came, in the shape of Nightmare and his original X-Antibodies, Marcus was ready. Nightmare Epic The army of evil marched on, demolishing High Penguin settlements far and wide. Marcus and the Confederacy military put up a huge defense, but eventually, all the settlements were destroyed and the High Penguins living there fled to Ard Mhacha, where the High Penguin Army put up a last, final stand. Marcus challenged Nightmare to a duel, done in the outskirts of the city. Nightmare accepted. The two of them were assembled, and when the sun rose, the battle began. Nightmare drew a large sword with a black blade while Marcus drew a shining sword, a gift given to him by Finwe. They battled, the light against the dark, through the morning. Nightmare caught Marcus by surprise and jabbed the sword against his flipper. Marcus was lucky, because the High Penguin Referee called half time. It turned out the sword blade had been poisoned. The tip of the flipper had gone completely black and useless, and Marcus couldn't hold his sword. He had to continue or Nightmare would win. Nightmare laughed to himself from the sidelines, where he was being treated for injuries. Marcus was about to stagger back into the fight, when there was a large flash of green light and a penguin appeared in the middle of the dueling ground. He ran over to Marcus and offered to fight for him. Marcus said that only he or his family could take his place. The other penguin smiled and announced to the crowd assembled, "I am James Erasmus Kwiksilver, and I have been retrieved from the future to save the past!" Finwe smiled, and confirmed the penguin was a Kwiksilver. It was decided. James Kwiksilver had taken Marcus' place. The battle resumed. Nightmare underestimated James' strength, even though he looked like he had never held a sword before. James defeated Nightmare with the shining blade, calling "I have defeated you twice now, Nightmare. Begone!" Nightmare vowed to avenge himself, but then he vanished in a puff of smoke. The rest of the X-Antibody army vanished too. Antarctica was free. Marcus thanked his descendant, but James explained that he must return(which was right, as of Final X Showdown). James adjusted a watch on his sleeve and vanished in a flash of green light. Later Years In his later years, Marcus became a senior warrior and trained many novices with Finwe. He eventually retired, having had a large family. He was a bit upset because his grandsons married Common Penguins, not High Penguins, but he eventually adjusted and loved them the same. Marcus never forgot the penguin that had helped him, and had a picture drawn which he hung in his player card. Sadly, Marcus died from the eventual spread of poison from his flipper, but he had led a long and full life and didn't regret it. He died in 1724, nearly 1000 years old. Involvement Marcus, in addition to being a great warrior, was Kwiksilver's oldest known descendant. He was also the oldest living High Penguin and a great warrior, and his name was honored in Ard Mhacha for years to come. Trivia * It is the opinion of some that Jill Carter was a distant relative of his. * Marcus was also very interested in the mechanics of time travel, and studied it intensely after his retirement. See also * Kwiksilver * High Penguin Confederacy * Nightmare Category:Characters Category:High Penguins Category:Deceased Characters